Episode 3354 (16th January 2003)
Plot Louise is walking Bolan, she meets Terry in the Main Street. Louise tells him she is thinking of going to away for a bit. Terry tells her that will make her look more guilty. He also says that if she can just get through this meeting with Dove then all this could well be over. Charity mentions to Chris that Chloe didn't come home last night. Chris tells her that Jack has resigned. She is angry but Chris is convinced Jack will ask for his job back soon. Terry opens the kitchen door to Dove - she has come to ask him some questions. She questions him about his relationships with Ray and Louise. She brings up the message that Louise left on his mobile. She reaffirms with him that he and Louise are just friends - Terry agrees. Dove leaves. Brian has popped round to see Jack. He asks Jack if he minds if he goes for his job. Jack doesn't. Viv has come round to see Scott - he tries to get rid of her before she sees Chloe but Chloe comes downstairs. Scott pretends Chloe has just come round to use the loo. Louise is in Mill Cottage - she looks at the place where Ray's body was. In the shop, Emily tells Paddy she has agreed to take on Debbie for a bit longer. Paddy is worried that Debbie might be exaggerating about the problems she is having with her mother, Emily says they should give her the benefit of the doubt and that she is on her way now! In Mill Cottage Dove asks Louise to tell her exactly where she found Ray's body - Louise points out the place. Dove goes over two scenarios of what happened to Ray the night he died, one making it an accident, one not. Louise is shocked. At Holdgate Farm Danny makes Ollie such a brunch. She is pleased he is making an effort. He apologises for yesterday and brings out the picture of Angie which he has fixed. Dove continues to questions Louise, she feels more than ever that there is something not right about the whole situation. Terry walks down the Main Street and sees Charity going to see Jack. In Annie's Cottage Charity tries to convince Jack to come back to work for Chris. Jack chucks her out. Terry watches Mill Cottage from afar. Inside the house, Dove asks Louise why she lied about phoning Terry the evening when Ray died. She also suggests Louise "helped" Ray down the stairs. Ashley comes out of his house to meet Zoe - he suggests they go to a Ante Natal Clinic. They go for some tea. Scott catches up with Chloe to apologise. He asks her how she feels about him. She tells him that one night doesn't mean they are back together. In Mill Cottage Dove tries to put the pressure on Louise. She asks her of she killed Ray and just as she is about to answer, there is a knock at the door. Louise answers it and it is Charity come to see Dove. In the café Ashley tries to convince Zoe that she will feel differently about the baby when she has it. Zoe is angry and leaves. In Mill Cottage Charity tells Dove that she remembers seeing Louise at the party on Christmas day at about 5:40pm. Dove asks her to make a statement to that effect - Charity agrees. Dove leaves. Debbie has arrived back at Paddy and Emily's house. She goes to unpack. In the Estate Office Brian asks Chris for Jack's job. Chris makes him acting manager but says he will be advertising the job and so Brian will have to apply for it like everyone else. At Holdgate's farm Danny has made tea for Ollie and Len. It looks awful! Ollie tells them she has decided to stay at school. Emily comes into Debbie's bedroom to see her. Debbie tells Emily why she was there - she tells her her mum was in a coma because she drank too much. In Mill Cottage Terry has now entered. He tells Louise that he arranged for Charity to come in and interrupt her and Dove. Charity knows everything and tells Louise that she would have done the same if it had been her. Louise still insists that it was an accident and that she never meant to kill Ray. Cast Regular cast *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin Guest cast *DI Judy Dove - Susan Cookson Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes